


Five Things Diefenbaker Likes About Ray Kowalski

by bergann



Category: due South
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-30
Updated: 2010-01-30
Packaged: 2017-10-06 20:30:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/57468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bergann/pseuds/bergann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you're curious about the Inuit story Fraser starts to tell, you can read it <a href="http://www.sacred-texts.com/nam/inu/eft/eft10.htm">here</a>.</p></blockquote>





	Five Things Diefenbaker Likes About Ray Kowalski

  
**one.**  
Ray shares food with him whenever Ben isn't looking. Ben's always had this unreasonable idea since they came to Chicago that junk food, and donuts in particular, isn't good for half-wolves, and Dief always argues that it isn't good for humans either, but that doesn't seem to stop _them_ for eating it. It never helps though. Ben just won't listen.

Ray, on the other hand, knows exactly what Dief is talking about. Especially after Ben started making very polite comments about _Ray's_ donuts intake.

"It's none of your business," Ray says, frowning, "I'm a grown man and you are not my mother."

"No, I am your friend, Ray," Ben says, "and frankly, the cuisine of the Chicago PD is worrying."

Ray huffs and says, "We're cops. We protect the streets of Chicago. If we want to eat doughnuts, we eat doughnuts."

Ben frowns and says, "Really, Ray, that's no excuse."

"Let's just focus on the stakeout," Ray sighs and Ben, after a long minute, nods in agreement.

"I think that's wise, Ray."

"It's our little rebellion," Ray says later, while Ben is helping an old lady across the street, and feeds Dief half-a-sugared donut. Dief licks Ray's fingers clean of the sugar after he's finished eating, as thanks.

 

**two.**  
Ray is fully aware of Dief's heritage. Everyone is, since Ben never lets a mistake like 'your dog' go uncorrected, but Ray is the only one aside from Ben who seems aware of just what exactly being a half-wolf means. Like the fact that Dief's jaws are powerful enough to snap bone, that his nose is better than any of the police dogs, and that he can run faster than nearly anything.

"Hold up, Dewey, don't let Dief into interrogation," Ray says, which causes Dewey to frown first at him then at Dief.

"Why?" He asks, sounding honestly perplexed.

"Because that guy nearly knifed Fraser earlier. Frankly, I think no one should go in there until he's calmed the hell down, but the Chief insists and I got my hands full with the other one, but you bring Dief in as well, you're going to have a suspect with a wolf bite-sized chunk missing from him."

"Diefenbaker would never do anything like that," Dewey says, "He's Fraser's dog."

One wrong move and I will, Dief says, tongue lolling out as he grins. It would be fair.

Ray's grin is all teeth. "Yeah, and he's half-wolf. Ben just got threatened by this guy, I'm just saying, Dief might not be your best intimidation option for this one."

Dief disagrees. Surely the man would be more willing to talk if he understands that if he doesn't, Dief will bite him.

Dewey, however, just sighs. "Fine, it wasn't my idea anyway. The Chief just noticed the guy had a thing against dogs." He shuts the door to interrogation before Dief manages to slip through.

What Dewey and nearly everyone else fails to realize is that just because Dief is in Chicago now with Ben, instead of back in the wild in Canada doesn't mean he's 100% safe. He's a half-wolf and follows only the orders he wants to. If he thinks Ben is in the wrong about not biting someone, he will.

Ray's aware of it where others aren't, cautious where others just treat him like some common housedog, and that is something Dief can respect and appreciate.

 

**three.**  
Ray has a car. When Ray isn't around, Ben insists they walk absolutely everywhere, no matter how far it is. "You've walked across the tundra without a complaint," Ben says, "A few blocks in Chicago should be nothing."

It's not the same, Dief tries to say, which Ben really should know himself since he has the same experiences as Dief. Dief doesn't mind the tundra. What he does mind is having to walk when it isn't necessary.

"I get my exercise from kicking bad guys," Ray says, "Besides, walking around downtown when you look like you're the most gullible person ever to step foot in Chicago is just asking for trouble. By driving we avoid trouble and we get there faster. You can't argue with logic."

Ben can't, which means they use the car and that Dief can lie in the backseat and nap, saving up energy in case of a chase.

 

**four.**  
Ray listens to Ben. Not always, of course, but then even Dief doesn't always listen to Ben. But for the most part, Ray listens to what Ben has to say and doesn't discount everything as crazy Mountie talk.

After a man they were chasing jumped off the side of the building rather than to face jail time, Ben sits quietly in the passenger seat. He hasn't said a word since the man jumped, and Dief whines low in his throat, worried.

"Hey," Ray says suddenly, turning to look sideways at Ben, one eye still on the road, "How'd that story go again, about the woman who had a bear as a foster-son?"

Ben looks surprised for a moment, but he clears his throat and begins, "Once there was an old woman who lived in a place where others also lived. Her house was closest to the shore, and when those who lived in houses up above had been out hunting, they gave her both meat and blubber."

By the time he's done with the tale, and it is one of his favorites to tell, he's smiling.

Ray gets Ben like Dief gets Ben. This is, Dief knows, rare for humans, who don't have the benefit of smell and eyesight as Dief has. And that, Dief knows, means Ray cares.

 

**five.**  
Ray makes sure Ben doesn't get hurt when Dief can't. He might not understand that his actions are pack, but Dief does, and if there had to be an addition to the pack, Dief is glad it's Ray.

Dief looks up at once from where he's been lying on the dog bed Ray had bought for him two months back, once he hears the front door open. Ray is leaning heavily on Ben, the distressing smell of blood accompanying them in the door. Dief sits up and barks in alarm, irritatingly enough unable to move to investigate after a bad man they were chasing hit his front paws with a tire iron.

Ben doesn't look over, too busy putting Ray gently on the couch. "I can't believe you did that, Ray," Ben complains, "I had it under complete control."

"He had a gun pointed at you, Frase," Ray says, "What the hell was I supposed to do?"

"He was about to surrender," Ben says, "If you'd left it in my control, you wouldn't have slipped and you wouldn't have a concussion."

"You can't know he was about to give up," Ray says, "I did it for you, can't you just say 'thank you' like a normal person? I mean, you thank everyone for everything."

"I know you did, Ray," Ben sighs, "and I thank you for it and I appreciate it, I just wish you hadn't gotten hurt because of it."

"Worth it," Ray grins and Dief barks his support from his bed.

There is no better pack member for Ben than Ray, except for Dief. But that's different, and both Ray and Dief know it.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're curious about the Inuit story Fraser starts to tell, you can read it [here](http://www.sacred-texts.com/nam/inu/eft/eft10.htm).


End file.
